


Halfpace 暧昧

by Charmy_C



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmy_C/pseuds/Charmy_C
Summary: 由于某些棘手的问题（Harry拒绝老老实实待在医院直至痊愈），前加拉哈德被强制“放逐”到乡间疗养直至康复。离开伦敦的一路上，Harry脸上阴云密布，Eggsy不由打了个冷颤，深觉此时还是不要招惹炸毛的绅士为好。





	Halfpace 暧昧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halfpace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671705) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



> It's the Chinese translation version of Halfpace,which is a lovely story with beautiful writting. The original work is written by Deepdarkwaters. Hope you enjoy it！  
> Halfpace的中文翻译，原作的作者是Deepdarkwaters姑娘~原作很美，如果感受不到美感都是渣翻的错orz...  
> 

****Day 1** **

 

 

由于某些棘手的问题（Harry拒绝老老实实待在医院直至痊愈），前加拉哈德被强制“放逐”到乡间疗养直至康复。离开伦敦的一路上，Harry脸上阴云密布，Eggsy不由打了个冷颤，深觉此时还是不要招惹炸毛的绅士为好。

 

 “要来杯茶吗？”他转而问道，思考着先用他们度假屋里哪个茶柜比较好。

 

Harry皱皱鼻子，冷笑一逝而过，但开口时嗓音仍旧尖刻，“院子里有头山羊，我们或许还得自己挤奶兑茶。”

 

 “田园狗屎度假就是Merlin想出来让我们休息的好主意，可真棒啊不是吗？”

 

“我尽力不让自己破坏Merlin的小癖好。”Harry笨拙地拄着他的拐杖，蹒跚走向冰箱。拉开冰箱门时，一句解脱的呻吟声从口中含糊溢出，“四品脱的半脱脂牛奶，感谢上帝。”

 

“还有其他吃的不？”Eggsy急吼吼地问，冲到Harry身旁想瞅瞅冰箱的情况，“赚啦(Get in)！这么多培根！”

 

“蛋，奶酪，酸奶，沙拉酱，牛排和排骨，红酒...”

 

“芭比贝尔芝士”，Eggsy语气近乎虔诚，伸手抓出芝士，像从未吃过东西一样饥渴地撕开包装。“Merlin想得真周到。”

 

他们吃了来到被乡间后的第一顿午餐，坐在一张摇晃的田园雕花风格的锻铁桌旁，桌上有把阳伞，如船桅般斜斜插在中央。Harry堪称烹饪魔术大师，不仅做成了一盘西班牙煎蛋卷，还将塑料袋中装的蔬菜变成了一大份沙拉装在盘中，相比之下，Eggsy的烹饪技巧除了打电话订外卖，就是炒鸡蛋，简直弱爆了。Harry巧妙地选用一瓶夏布利酒搭配猪肝，而Eggsy则全程心猿意马地瞄着导师，Harry每次性感的吞咽都让他的心跳得快从领口处蹦出来。

 

“怎么了？”当Harry第二次还是第三次抓到Eggsy偷偷盯着他时，他语带防备地问了Eggsy。

 

“没什么。只是在想要是你又将所有事都丢给我，我才不会再跟在你身后清理烂摊子呢。”

 

“胡说。（How dare you?）”Harry有些震惊地嗔怪道。他是开玩笑抑或是认真责怪，则不得而知。“我从不会随意浪费酒（注：指前文丢东西）。即便是这种马尿般的劣质品。”

 

Eggsy顺走那瓶酒，从瓶口嗅了嗅味道，还是决定相信实践出真知。他尝了一口，然后一脸不可描述地放了回去。“这儿太绿啦。让我有些飘飘然。像家里后院有绿茵，公园，Kingsman总部和其他一切，但是这里——”他停了下来，挥手示意了他们花园后方灌木丛生、绿草棕壤相间的山岭——“这里就像操蛋的世界中心。没有与反派搏斗和拯救世界，只有这些东西环绕着我，我有些措手不及，好像跟不上这里的节奏。而且到处闻起来都像谷仓。”

 

“谷仓，”Harry重复道，似乎在竭力使自己不要在绅士的矜持面具下露出微笑。

 

“对。比如奶牛的屁股和母羊哺乳时散发出的臭味，就像那种味道。”

 

“事实上，我长大的地方离这儿不远。”Harry话题一转。现在Eggsy又变成那个竭力不要笑得太傻的人了。

 

“在德比郡？”

 

“是的。”

 

“卧槽，就像彭伯里？（注：指傲慢与偏见中达西先生的庄园~）”

 

“比那稍微小一些。”

 

“靠，你要颠覆我对你的印象了。”Eggsy捂脸无力道。Harry的话绝对是天黑后他躺在床上再拿出来仔细推敲、慢慢回味的素材：少年Harry居然是个傲慢的乡绅，头戴礼帽，手持马鞭，身着湿衫......

 

然而，末日般的暴风雨毫无预警地席卷而来，巧的是Eggsy的床正对的天花板有一道裂口，卧床暗自幻想少年版Harry的计划只能无奈泡汤。

 

“我要和你一起睡。”大雨来临时他们刚躺在床上，雨滴在Eggsy脸上他才发现头顶有裂缝，结果刚套上睡衣的Harry和他手忙脚乱地拿过一个桶子去接住雨滴。见此情景，Eggsy顺势对Harry提出了要求。

 

“要是你在破晓时还在看Jeremy Kyle秀，并且大呼小叫地吵醒了我，你就给我滚去睡沙发。”

 

其实他们睡在一起也算不上什么稀奇的大事。之前两人早就分享过好几次床铺，也有一方负伤躺在医院，另一方守在病床旁不眠不休地陪伴的情况。上次双人任务中，他们也睡在一起（字面意思上的）。当时Eggsy不幸被子弹擦过脖子，Harry在脚踝受伤的情况下仍冲进枪战中心将他拖离危险，不顾背上的重量只会加剧脚伤。Harry带着Eggsy来到了安全屋，将受伤的特工安置在床上，用毛巾为他清理伤口。年轻人疼的冷汗直冒，原本整齐的白衬衫此时像是被水浸透的毛巾，皱巴巴的，紧贴在他血肉模糊的伤口上。Eggsy现今还是无法清楚地回忆起当时的情景，但他永远忘不了Harry有力的心跳，贴在他颤抖的身体上，那些安抚的呢喃犹如一缕青烟飘入他半梦半醒的大脑中，告诉他他会好起来。

 

他怀疑Harry是否也记得那些暧昧。大概记得吧。他的思绪慢慢飞离，渐入梦乡，但他敢保证，他感觉到颤抖的指尖沿着他伤口的缝合处温柔抚摸。抑或许，这只是一个梦。

 

 

****Day 2** **

 

 

大雨倾盆下了整夜，隔天早上也没能幸免于难，狂暴的雨束鞭打着大地，听起来如同指甲划拉玻璃的刺耳呻吟。作为只穿定制西装的绅士，防风衣不可能出现在Harry的衣柜里，所以不考虑狂风暴雨贸然出去散步是不现实的。而且他的脚踝仍隐隐作痛，尽管他装作若无其事。因此第二天两人都心照不宣地待在室内，听窗外下雨的声音。

 

“坐。”Eggsy指着餐桌对Harry说道，餐桌上搁着他还未清洗、曾用来搅拌鸡蛋的小铲，语气和命令JB一样严肃。“这会儿我们没法出去，你想看Netflix的节目还是玩桌游？”

 

“噢，Netflix，当然了，”Harry立马回道。“我从未曾完成过拼字游戏，每盘结局都是别人气不过，要跟我邀架。”

 

Eggsy噗嗤笑出了声。他正把鸡蛋打破，放入两个装着烤面包和培根的盘子里，脑海中却控制不住地描绘Merlin败在Harry手下，气得脸色涨红的画面。“我打赌你操蛋的出老千。”

 

他不是真的那么想Harry，Harry也知道他不是真的这个意思。“才没有。我只是比较擅于收集词汇。”

 

“啥，就像你收集蝴蝶一样？”

 

“和那差不多。上哈罗公堂时我有个老师，致力于把每个学生都培养成诗人——不幸失败了，我该加上这句话（Harry太毒舌了2333）——学年初，他给了我们所有人一本笔记本，让我们每日将听到的妙语都记录下来。当然大多数笔记本最后都难逃厄运，涂满了小宝贝（Penises）或脏话，毕竟我们才十四岁。可我当时听了他的话，并乐在其中。你可能对我忠实地在笔记本上大量炮制打油诗和顺口溜的行为感到不屑，但那些收集到的词语的确让我在拼字游戏中战无不胜。”

 

Harry讲述某件事到兴头上，看起来总是活力倍增，薄唇吐露着轻柔的自嘲，眼角缀着柔和的笑纹，眼底荡漾的水波，比剑河更柔和，比泰晤士河更深沉。面对这样的Harry，Eggsy无时无刻不感觉自己变成了某个卡通角色：星星炸裂成碎片，从口中蹦出，心脏跳动成鼓点，从胸中弹出。

 

“给我讲讲你的拼字游戏吧。”他说。他不想结束这个话题，他渴望多了解Harry的世界。

 

Harry先吃了一会儿，考虑了几秒，然后用纸巾擦拭嘴角，开口说道，“好吧。有一类词语我喜欢使用，那些词语不是特别生僻，可说出来很有趣。比如...性感撩人（voluptuous），马达加斯加（Madagascar），新纪元（Epoch），修枝剪（Secateurs）。收集得越多，我发现有很多事物、很多感受，我曾见过或领会过，但并不知道他们有专属于自己的名字。例如‘光幻视（Phosphenes）’，指的是揉眼睛之后的眼花。‘初雨清香（petrichor）’，指雨后泥土的芬芳混合着雨滴的清香产生的味道。‘梯台（ ** **Halfpace**** ）’，指楼梯转向另一个方向，为了连接两个不同方向的楼梯而制造的平台’。‘纯爱（Limerence）’，指全身心痴迷于一人，心里再放不下其他人。”

 

听到最后一个词，Eggsy的心再次紧张得皱成一团，只听得见胸腔内回荡的砰砰撞击声，而急速跳动的脉搏快要冲破皮肤，将他受伤的脖颈再次割开。他用半块吐司包着涂好番茄酱的培根，猛塞进口中，以此掩饰自己的无措。

 

“会有人因为你在拼字游戏中拼出了操蛋的绝佳单词，像‘初雨清香（  _ _petrichor__ ）这样的，而对你生气吗？’”

 

Harry无辜眨着棕眸，羽翼般浓密的睫毛像鹅毛轻抚过Eggsy心尖。他看起来像个有着小鹿般纯洁无瑕的湿漉漉大眼睛的王子，恶魔的本质则被他掩盖了。“不，‘Merlin是最大的坏蛋（Bugbear）’，这样简单粗暴的词不是个能真正惹怒他的词。有几次我给他填好的词填上他没想到的更适合的字母或者音节，把他气得不轻。字母‘S’是把上膛的枪，记住这个。或者在某些词前面加上前缀‘un’，诸如‘unaware’（未察觉的），‘unfasten’（未系紧的）。这些不难却一时无法想到的点会让人心塞。”年长者轻啜一口热茶，迷蒙水汽也挡不住他眼中狡黠的光。“他以为开头是‘sword’（剑）会是个容易的游戏，直到最后我写上‘fish’（鱼）终结了他。当时我真以为他要抡起椅子砸我了。”

 

“你知道我们看Netflix一言不合就开打并不比拼字游戏好到哪去，对吧？我和Jamal唯一可能打架的场合就是看Netflix的时候了。我们在派对上玩到浑身汗湿，回家后就想瘫在沙发上看个电视。可是他想看Enchanted而我想看Bodyguard，最后我们俩在他客厅的地毯上打起来，连带着撞翻了他的咖啡桌。”

 

“好吧，我们可没喝醉。”Harry指出，“而且我对惠特尼休斯顿情有独钟。”

 

看来Harry对惠特尼休斯顿的喜爱不足以支撑他看完整个节目。看到半途Harry便迷迷糊糊睡了过去，头耷拉蹭在Eggsy的肩膀上。不久，他被自己一声响亮的鼾声给吵醒。睡眼惺忪的Harry缓缓环视了四周，好像不知自己身处何处。最后他的意识终于回归，眼中仍水雾氤氲。他抬头望着Eggsy，擦了擦嘴角，似乎在确认自己没有在睡觉的时候流口水。

 

“你刚跟着一起唱了吗？”

 

“我没。”Eggsy说了谎。

 

 ****

****Day 3** **

 

 

周日天气转好，晴空万里，蓝的摄人心魄，棉花糖似的云朵从山后从容飘过。能再次在那张摇摇晃晃的铁桌上用餐可真好，现任加拉哈德和导师在饭后远望那些在山脊上远足的傻子，你一言我一语地嘲讽他们。登山者身着pac-a-macs（防水连帽式轻量夹克品牌）的运动服，颜色醒目，看上去像虫子在山上缓缓爬动。

 

“要是你想看看上面的风景，我可以背你上去。”Eggsy提出，Harry听后有些慌乱。

 

“不，谢谢。我很满意山下的风景。”

 

如果Harry拒绝时没有看着他，或者没有立马支支吾吾，眼神瞟向别处，就好像在逃避说出某些他不想说出口的话，Eggsy永远不会开窍。

 

“噢。”Eggsy轻声说，听上去傻傻的。脑中缺失的拼图终于找到了应有的形状——Harry勉力带他逃出包围圈，忘记自己脚踝受伤，却不忘温柔地护住他的脖子；每一个拥抱，他们在彼此怀中停留的时间都要比其他人长；在他们共享的卧室里，淡粉色暮光笼罩着Harry安详的睡颜，被朦胧光圈包围的他像文艺复兴的油画一样圣洁。“我的意思是，我也觉得这儿很美，给猫途鹰五星好评。”注：TripAdvisor

 

Eggsy开窍后，所有的事都变得奇怪和紧张，就像情窦初开的未成年，对堪堪降临的爱情手足无措。年轻特工有些眩晕，细微电流从指尖窜过，略微刺痛，因为他和Harry靠的如此之近。

 

Harry冲澡时他负责收拾早餐用过的餐具，换他冲澡时Harry吃力地拄着拐杖整理客厅。当两人都洗完澡，竟一时不知该做什么好。他们陷在沙发里茫然换着Netflix的频道，远远超过了必要的时间。

 

最终Harry关了电视，把遥控器放在了咖啡桌上。之前Eggsy发现Harry没有懒汉居家服，就带他去买了运动裤，他现在穿着它，看起来沾染了些人间烟火气息。Harry上身套了件略微宽大的旧棉T恤，空荡荡地挂在身上，那是Eggsy留在他家里的衣服。他似乎已经适应了Eggsy逐步入侵他的生活，再也不像原来那个孑然一身，三十年来以杀人为职业的冷血特工。他开始变得柔软。

 

“你的脖子怎么样了？”Harry问。年长者本能地伸出手，意欲抚摸年轻特工的脖子，伸到半途却又收回，就像他根本不知道他该死的有多被允许触碰Eggsy。

 

“如果你亲亲它会好很多。”Eggsy厚颜无耻地开口。他们俩当中必定得有人先跨出这一步，要不然他们会永远暧昧不清地停留在梯台之上，永远无法走向另一个他们共同期待的可能。Eggsy愿意做更勇敢的那个人。说完，Harry的唇立刻贴了上来，如同对待珍宝般小心翼翼地亲吻着Eggsy，温热的呼吸扑打在他脸上。蜻蜓点水般的吻没多久就变成凶猛的噬咬，像是要把彼此融入身体。Harry不用人给他踹一脚都已经灵魂出窍了，修长的手指不自觉滑入Eggsy的湿发中轻扯，将Eggsy的脑袋弄偏，好让他受伤的脖子舒展开来，同时也给了他贪婪的嘴唇更多空间去探索。

 

“这太荒谬了。”Harry呢喃道。尽管他并没有给出任何迹象要在下个世纪来临之前中断他们的吻。

 

“你的有着动物标本的洗手间也是，”Eggsy有些呼吸不上来，急喘着，“遇见你之前我的人生也是。我们的工作也是。Merlin送我们来的这间蠢兮兮的小木屋也是。你的脸也是如此荒谬。”Harry抬眼无辜地望着Eggsy,Eggsy忍不住又吻了上去。可他的唇没找准位置，笨拙地落在Harry挺翘的鼻尖上，接着才滑下去含住了Harry的下唇。Harry迫切而甜蜜地回吻他的爱人，他满含爱意的吮吻让Eggsy想起昨天提到的“limerence（纯爱）”，情意像浪涛滚动，从他们相接的唇畔顺着他的血管涌向全身。

 

 

****Day 4** **

 

 

Eggsy醒来时他的手正环抱着Harry，鼻子埋在Harry赤裸的胸口。他抬起头吸入一大口早晨略带凉意的新鲜空气，又把Harry的肩膀当做枕头躺了回去。年长绅士的手插入他被汗湿的蓬松金发中，他抑制不住地傻笑了起来。

 

“早上好，”Harry低语，声音嘶哑带着睡意。

 

来乡间度假一点也不痛苦，即使他们身处德比郡。

 

他的世界彻底被唤醒，发现他的导师——Harry Hart，始终很靠近，默默地陪在他身边，如同每一次任务，态度坚定。

 


End file.
